Spiele:Omid
Omid ist ein Charakter aus The Walking Dead - The Game und kam kurz in der Fortsetzung The Walking Dead - Season Two vor. Omid ist ein netter Mann, der sich sehr um seine Freundin Christa sorgt. Omids Familie stammt aus dem Iran. Weiteren versucht er immer die Hoffnung seiner Freunde aufrecht zu erhalten. Nach Lees Tod übernehmen Christa und Omid Lees Rolle. Charakter Omid ist eine nette und humorvolle Person, der hauptsächlich eine positive Sicht auf das Leben hat. Er versucht immer das beste an einer schlechten Situation zu finden. Omid versucht meistens nicht über komplizierte Themen zu reden. Aber auch wenn er manchmal etwas übermüdig ist, sorgt er sich auch um die Anderen aus seiner Gruppe. Zudem ist Omid sehr intelligent. Christa erwähnt, dass er sehr an die Geschichte des amerikanischen Bürgerkrieges interessiert ist. Vor der Apokalypse San Francisco, Kalifornien Nur wenig ist über Omid bekannt. Man weiß nur, dass er seit dem Ausbruch mit seiner Freundin Christa unterwegs ist. Ursprünglich kommt Omid aus San Francisco, Seine Familie stammt aus dem Iran. Er und Christa sich eine Wohnung teilten und sie eine Hauskatze haben. Er und Christa waren auf einem Road Trip durch Amerika als der Ausbruch begann. Zudem wurde Omids Führerschein nach der Aussage von Christa schon zweimal eingezogen. Während der Apokalypse Staffel Eins Long Road Ahead = Während der Zugfahrt nach Savannah wird die Gruppe gezwungen zu stoppen als ihnen die Weiterfahrt durch einen LKW voll mit Petroleum von der Brücke hängt. Als sie hoch zur Brücke schauen, entdecken sie Christa und Omid und fangen an sich zu streiten. Lee klettert nach oben und fragt nach, ob sie ihnen helfen können, den Truck zu verschieben. Omid ist von Clementine begeistert, da er kein Kind seit dem Anfang der Apokalypse gesehen hat. Christa und Omid sind bereit der Gruppe zu helfen, aber Christa macht es klar, dass sie alleine weitergehen werden, wenn etwas passiert. Omid und Christa gehen dann nach unten und Lee stellt sie Kenny, Ben und Chuck vor. Kenny führt Omid in den Zug und zeigt ihm, wie man den Zug steuert falls Kenny etwas zustoßen sollte. Als Lee und Clementine vom Bahnhof wiederkommen, hilft Omid Lee den Truck zu befreien. Lee schafft es, die Hälfte durchzuschneiden, als sich der LKW bewegt. Omid zieht Lee einen Stück zurück und verhindert so, dass Lee getroffen wird. Lee sagt Omid, dass er ihm trauen soll. Während Lee Omid festhält, schneidet Omid den restlichen Teil des Tankers frei. Eine Herde Beißer kommt auf sie zu und so zieht Kenny den Zug einen Stück nach vorne. Lee sagt Omid, dass Omid auf den Zug springen muss. Omid ist unsicher, springt aber dann doch auf den Zug. Dennoch landet Omid nicht auf dem Zug und fällt auf den Boden, wo er sich sein Bein verletzt. Christa springt vom Zug und hilft Omid auf die Beine. Lee muss sich nun entscheiden, ob er erst Omid hilft oder Christa. Bei beiden Möglichkeiten wird Lee für seine Entscheidung kritiziert, aber beide schaffen es auf den Zug. Omid bleibt bei Christa während Lee zum vorderen Teil des Zuges geht. |-| Around Every Corner = Als der Rest der Gruppe ein Haus erreichen nachdem sie von Beißern verfolgt wurden, fällt Omid hin und seine Beinwunde öffnet sich wieder. Omids Zustand wird rapide schlechter und die Wunde am Bein hat sich infiziert. Kenny wünscht sich, dass sie Omid zurücklassen, wenn Omid nicht bald eine Besserung zeigt. Lee kann Kennys Entscheidung zustimmen oder Omid und Christa versichern, dass das nicht passieren wird. Während einer Expedition durch die Stadt trifft Lee auf Vernon, einem ehemaligen Arzt am örtlichen Krankenhaus. Lee kann Vernon überreden mit zu dem Haus zu kommen und nach Omid zu schauen. Vernon reinigt Omids Wunde so gut er kann, aber sagt der Gruppe, dass Omid nicht überleben wird, wenn die Infektion nicht bald mit Antibiotika behandelt wird. Die Gruppe plamt einen Überfall auf die Leute in Crawford um dort medizinische Vorräte für Omid zu klauen. Zudem will man dort Dinge für das Boot finden. Lee kann Clementine mitnehmen oder auf Omid aufpassen lassen. Nach einigen Schwierigkeiten sammelt die Gruppe die benötigten Vorräte auf und schaffen es zurück zu Omid. Doch am Anfang sieht es so aus als wären sie zu spät, da Omid ohne Reaktion in seinem Bett liegt und wie tot wirkt. Zur Erleichterung aller wacht er auf und schnappt nach Luft. Er bekommt von Vernon die Medikamente und erholt sich schnell von seiner Verletzung. Gegen Ende der Folge kann Lee Omid und Christa überreden Clementine zu retten, die entführt wurde. Sie gehen mit, wenn Lee ihnen den Biss zeigt und er ehrlich zu Christa war und Omid die gesamte Zeit half. Auch wenn Lee Clementine im Haus zurücklässt und er seine Waffe ihr übergibt, wird Christa mit ihm kommen. Wenn Lee Christa und Omid nicht sehr viel Vertrauen gibt, werden sie zurückbleiben, da Christa Lee nicht trauen kann. |-| No Time Left = Wenn Omid mit Lee mitkommt, wird Omid Lee versichern, dass sie den Fremden finden werden. Er, Christa und wer noch mitkommt werden die Tür blockieren als Beißer versuchen durch zu kommen. Als Lee das Bewusstsein verliert, wird Omid zusehen wie Christa oder Kenny versuchen den Arm abzutrennen. Lee kann sich entscheiden, ob der Arm abtrennt werden soll oder nicht. Omid sagt, dass es eine Menge Blut geben wird und Lee durch den hohen Blutverlust sterben wird. Egal wie die Entscheidung ausfällt, werden alle über den Aufzugsschacht fliehen und erreichen das Dach. Auf dem Bach entdeckt Omid einen Glockenturm und Lee schlägt vor, den Trick von Molly anzuwenden. Lee schnappt sich die Leiter, klettert über und läutet die Glocke. Die Beißer laufen in die Richtung des Turms, damit sie alle fliehen können. Als sie zum Haus zurückkommen finden sie eins von zwei Dingen: Entweder jemand ist in der Hütte eingeschlossen und wurde verprügelt. Diese Person wird sagen, dass Vernons Gruppe bewaffnet kam und ihn einschloss. Wenn alle mit Lee mitkamen, findet Omid eine Notiz von Vernon, dass sagt, dass Vernons Gruppe das Boot nahmen. Wenn Omid und Christa nicht mitkamen, werden sie ebenfalls in der Garage eingeschlossen sein. Er wird geschockt über Lees fehlenden Arm sein oder fragen, wie es ihm und dem Biss geht. Im Hof fangen sie an zu streiten, wohin sie gehen. Christa möchte auf das Land hinaus und Omid findet die Stadt besser, aber findet das Land auch eine gute Idee. Beißer erreichen schnell das Haus und sie fliehen nach drinnen um sich zu verteidigen. Nachdem Lee alle wohin schickte außer Omid, stellt Omid fest, dass sich die Haustüre öffnet und rennt los um sie zu schließen. Beißer versuchen hindurch zu brechen. Jeder versucht es zu zu halten während Lee die Arme der Beißer abschneidet. Mehr Beißer brechen durch die Fenster rein. Die Gruppe flieht nach oben. Omid steht auf den Stufen und erledigt einige Beißer während Lee und Kenny einige Möbel verrutschen. Omid und der Rest der Gruppe springen drüber und verschießen ihre gesamte Munition. Mehr Beißer kommen und die Gruppe flieht auf den Dachboden. Während sie auf dem Dachboden sind, geraten Christa und Omid in einen kleinen Streit als Omid versucht die Laune ein wenig zu heben. Christa entschuldigt sich später dafür. Nachdem sie einen Fluchtweg finden, übernimmt Kenny die erste Schicht um die Wand zu durchbrechen. Lee sagt Omid und Christa, dass sie sich um Clementine kümmern sollen. Als Kenny fertig ist, übernimmt Omid die nächste Schicht. Auf der anderen Seite befindet sich das Nachbarhaus und die Gruppe landet im Schlafzimmer, wo ein Pärchen gemeinsamen Selbstmord begingen. Sie schauen eine Weile darauf ehe sie das Zimmer über die Dächer verlassen. Wenn Ben in der vierten Folge gerettet wurde, wird er in die Gasse fallen. Omid und Christa werden beobachten wie Lee und Kenny zu Ben nach unten gehen. Als die Beißer kommen, wird Kenny einen sterbenden Ben töten und somit einen schmerzvollen Tod ersparen. Er schickt Lee zurück zu Christa und Omid und opfert sich selbst. Wenn Ben in der vierten Folge gestorben ist, wird die Gruppe über ein Loch im Dach stolpern. Das Walkie Talkie wird in das Loch hineinfallen und Christa springt runter um es zu holen. In dem Gebäude befindet sich eine kleine Herde. Omid gerät in Panik und schafft es nicht zu ihr zu gelangen. Kenny springt runter und hebt Christa hoch. Die Herde jagt nach Kenny. Man weiß nicht, ob Kenny überlebt hat, was Lee deprimiert. Endlich erreichen sie das Marsh House. Das Marsh House befindet sich an der nächsten Ecke, aber die Straße ist mit Beißern überfüllt. Der einzige Weg hinüber ist über das Schild. Omid schlägt vor, dass er als Erster gehen wird, da er am leichtesten ist. Lee muss sich entscheiden, ob er als erstes geht oder Omid und Christa den Vortritt lässt. Wie auch immer wird das Schild brechen und die Gruppe wird getrennt. Lee entscheidet sich, dass er zum Marsh House gehen wird. Lee sagt ihnen, dass er sie beim Zug treffen wird oder sie gehen und ihn suchen sollen. Er kann ihnen auch sagen, dass sie sich um Clementine kümmern sollen. Christa und Omid brechen auf während Lee zum Marsh House geht. |-| 400 Days = In Shels Geschichte trifft man auf die restlichen Überlebenden aus der Krebsgruppe wieder. Sie haben sich Roman, Shel und Becca angeschlossen und leben nun im Gil's Pitstop. Abhängig von den Entscheidung in der fünften Folge und ob Christa und Omid zurückblieben um auf das Boot aufzupassen, werden sie von Boyd erwähnt. Er nennt sie "Frau und ihren Freund" als er über sie und die Erfahrungen in der Vergangenheit spricht. Er gibt zu, dass die Krebsgruppe Kennys Boot in Savannah gestohlen haben. Staffel Zwei All That Remains = Omid taucht am Anfang der Folge auf als er mit Clementine und Christa zu Gil's Pitstop läuft. Omid schlägt Namen für ihr ungeborenes Baby vor. Dabei sagt er "Omid" für einen Jungen und "Christa" für ein Mädchen. Während Christa sich in der Männertoilette frisch macht, schickt Omid Clementine in die Frauentoilette. Omid hört Michelle mit Clementine reden und betritt die Toilette langsam und leise. Er bemerkt schnell, was los ist und streckt seine Hand aus um Michelles Waffe zu nehmen. Als die Türe hinter ihm schließt, hört Michelle den Lärm und erschießt Omid. Omid fällt zu Boden und stirbt als Christa in die Toilette kommt. Eine geschockte Christa erschießt Michelle und ignoriert dabei Michelles Entschuldigungen. |-| A House Divided = Omid wird von Clementine erwähnt als sie Kenny erzählt wie sie zusammen mit Omid und Christa mehrere Monate überlebt hat. Tod Getötet von * Michelle Michelle bedroht Clementine mit der Waffe als Omid leise und langsam die Toilette betritt um zu sehen, was vor sich geht. Als die Türe geräuschvoll hinter ihm ins Schloss fällt, dreht sich Michelle augenblicklich um und schießt. Sie trifft Omid in der Brust, der zu Omids Tod führt. Getötete Opfer *Brie *unbekannte Anzahl an Beißern Mögliche Tode No Time Left * Während der Verteidigung des Hauses * Tod nach dem Sturz in ein Gebäude gefüllt mit Beißern Beziehungen Staffel Eins Christa = Omid und Christa haben eine romantische Beziehung. Beide sorgen sich umeinander wie jedes andere Paar auch. Omid versucht Christa zu überreden sich Lees Gruppe anzuschließen, da sie bald Leute brauchen, die ihnen helfen werden. Als Omid verletzt ist, springt Christa sofort vom Zug und hilft ihm. Egal wer zuerst auf den Zug geholt wird, wird er andere Lee kritisieren. Während "Around Every Corner" ist Omids verletzes Bein das Hauptproblem und Christa sorgt sich ständig um Omids Zustand. Sie möchte bei jeder Vorratssuche helfen. Sie ist die erste Freiwillige, die nach Crawford mitkommt um dort Medizin für Omid zu besorgen. Als alle denken, dass Omid tot ist, ist Christa deprimiert und geschockt bis Omid auf einmal wieder zu leben erwacht und atmet. Während "No Time Left" passen Omid und Christa gegenseitig auf sich auf, bis sie von Lee getrennt werden. In "All That Remains" haben die beiden einen lustigen Streit wie sie ihr Baby nennen werden. Als sie herausfindet, dass Omid erschossen wurde, bricht sie weinend über Omids Leiche zusammen. Den Verlust von Omid schien Christa gebrochen zu haben. Sie ist danach sehr bitter und zynisch. Sie verweigert die Diskussion über Lee und Omid. Es scheint fast so, als hätte Omid sie auf der hellen Seite des Lebens gehalten. |-| Lee Everett = |-| Clementine = |-| Kenny = |-| Chuck = |-| Ben Paul = |-| Vernon = |-| Stranger = |-| Michelle = Auftritte Staffel Eins Staffel Zwei Trivia * Christa erwähnt, dass Omid an der Südlichen Amerikanischen Geschichte interessiert ist. Lee kann mit ihm darüber reden. * Wenn sie von der Brücke auf den Zug springen müssen, gibt es vier verschiedene Möglichkeiten etwas zu sagen. ** Sagt man "Have it your way. (Push him)", wird Lee Omid von der Brücke schupsen und ihm dann folgen. ** Wenn Lee nichts sagt, wird Omid Lee von der Brücke schupsen als er realisiert, dass die Herde Beißer gefährlicher sind als ein Sprung von der Brücke. ** Lee kann sagen, dass er Omid zurücklassen wird und er dann seine Frau nimmt. Omid wird freiwillig von der Brücke springen, da er Christa nicht mit den Anderen alleine lassen will. * Omid wurde zweimal der Führerschein abgenommen. * Omid traf nie die Mitglieder der Anfangsgruppe: Carley, Doug, Katjaa, Glenn, Duck, Lilly und Larry. Ebenso traf er nicht auf Molly und Brie. * Omid ist der erste Charakter, der in der zweiten Staffel stirbt. * Omid ist der erste Charakter, der von Owen Thomas vertont wird. Der zweite Charakter ist Troy. Kategorie:Spiele